


Impensable amour

by Sangdelicorne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: FoF, M/M, Mangemort, Romance, drame
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-30
Updated: 2012-08-30
Packaged: 2017-11-13 05:12:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/499863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangdelicorne/pseuds/Sangdelicorne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Son départ avait une fois de plus creusé le fossé. La fois de trop, le coup de poignard en trop ! Celui qui dresse les barrières que jamais plus on arrive à ouvrir. Il s'était alors, à son tour, trouvé un ami, un frère, un amant ? Il ne sait !</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impensable amour

**Author's Note:**

> OS écrit en participation d'une jeu organisé sur le forum francophone FoF.  
> Il s'agissait d'écrire un OS de 1500 mots minimum avec comme fil conducteur une photo.

Le monde de Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas bien entendu, tout revient à J.K. Rowling.

 

**Impensable amour**

 

Montage photos : Sangdelicorne  -  Photos : Warner Bros

 

 

Sirius pousse doucement la porte de la chambre inviolée de Regulus. Depuis son retour dans la maison du 12 square Grimmaurd, jamais il n'a ouvert ce sanctuaire fermé depuis quinze ans. Il est bon de le faire en ce jour anniversaire de sa naissance. Il s'assied sur sa chaise, à son bureau, tire ses tiroirs, ouvre ses livres, regarde ses photos... Son jeune frère ! Tout ce qui faisait le monde journalier de celui que, maintenant, il regrette d'avoir si peu connu.  
  
Quand il était parti, plein de hargne et de fiel contre ses parents, il avait laissé sans un au-revoir, sans un signe son cadet d'un an. Le préféré, le chouchou à sa maman.  Trop sérieux, trop raisonnable, trop triste, trop brillant. Trop tout. Et pas assez son frère. Il avait voulu s'en faire un sur-mesure et pour cela avait choisi James. Il était à cette époque tout ce qu'il aurait voulu trouver en Regulus.  
  
Dès son entrée à Poudlard, celui-ci avait trainé uniquement avec les Sang-Pur, méprisant les autres et plus que tout les amis de son frère. Rien n'était assez bien pour son aîné, eux moins qu'aucun autre, mais ce dernier n'avait pas compris. Très vite cet état des choses avait pourri leurs relations, même en dehors de l'école. Quand il était parti, ils ne s'adressaient plus que rarement la parole et si parfois il voyait le regard peiné de son puîné posé sur lui, il avait toujours voulu l'ignorer. L'accepter aurait remis tant de choses, tant de choix en questions.  
  
Son départ avait une fois de plus creusé le fossé. La fois de trop, le coup de poignard en trop. Celui qui dresse les barrières que jamais plus on arrive à ouvrir. Il avait seize ans et Regulus l'âge actuel de son filleul. Il avait eu besoin de son grand frère, il n'avait pas été là. Insouciant ! Egoïste !  
  
Il s'était alors à son tour trouvé un ami, un frère, un amant ? Il ne sait. Mais il l'avait perdu définitivement. Cela l'avait-il poussé du côté des ténèbres ? Il l'ignore. Mais le doute le taraude, l'envahit parfois au petit jour, dans ces aubes pénibles où il cherche son rire d'enfant du temps où ils volaient ensemble en balai, enivrés par la vitesse et le plaisir de sentir le vent sur leur visage. Il a envie de lui crier : « Regulus mon frère, pourtant je t'aimais ! »  
  
Un tiroir secret... Quelques lettres précieusement liées d'un lacet vert. Sirius les regarde perplexe, tenté mais rien ne justifie un pareil viol. Il a peur d'apprendre qui il aimait, ce beau garçon aux mêmes yeux gris que les siens.   
  
Contrairement à lui qui avait, avec les maraudeurs fait tourner les têtes, chauffé tant de donzelles, Regulus n'avait jamais couru les filles. Il ne voyait que ses études et la famille Black dont il était la fierté. Puis il y avait eu la marque. Cette ignominie sur son bras. Cet asservissement à un sang mêlé fou de haine, fou de pouvoir. Pour qui ? Pour quoi ? Pour le suivre ?   
  
« N'as-tu pas réalisé ma détestation à son égard, mon chagrin dans mes cris ? Non ! Tu n'as pas compris le réveil tardif de cet amour fraternel. Il n'a fallu que quelques mois pour que tu disparaisses à dix-huit ans, à peine adulte, avalé, dévoré par ce conflit. Je ne sais où, quand, pourquoi. Et je suis resté là avec mes regrets, avec mes questions...  
Toi qui ne voyais que les Sang-Pur quand donc as-tu oublié pour lui la pureté du sang ? Que faisais-tu ce soir là entre ses bras trop maigres, serré contre l'étoffe rugueuse de sa robe de sorcier élimée, bercé par ses murmures tendres ? ».  
  
Les coudes sur le bureau, la tête entre les mains, une fois de plus son esprit erre et se rappelle. Il rêve de leur enfance dans la maison sombre et glacée des Black. Il se revoit blotti avec lui au creux du même lit les nuits de cauchemars ou les jours d'orage, les chatouilles et la complicité, les parties de rire et les gâteaux volés à la cuisine... Puis il y avait eu la rentrée à Poudlard, les maisons différentes, les Sang-Pur et leurs préjugés, l'incompréhension. Et lui de son coté, les maraudeurs, les frasques, les filles, James et Lily la sang-de-bourbe, Remus le loup-garou et Pettigrow le traitre, l'insouciance jusqu'à la disparition... Et deux ans plus tard, presque jour pour jour la mort de ses amis et Azkaban... Ils étaient bien les frères Black.   
  
Ensuite, la recherche de la vengeance et Harry... une nouvelle façon de retrouver James. Une autre possibilité de rattraper ses erreurs.  
  
Un bruit au rez-de-chaussée... Certainement Remus qui est rentré plus tôt, Remus, son dernier ami dans la tourmente. Il ferme la porte soigneusement et descend. Ce n'est pas son ami, c'est vrai que ce ne pouvait être que Lui !  
  
—  Bonjour Servilus !  
—  Je ne suis pas d'humeur aujourd'hui à supporter tes sarcasmes, Black.  
—  Il n'y a pas réunion de l'Ordre du Phénix, pourquoi es-tu là ?  
—  Dumbledore ne va pas tarder, j'ai des informations pour lui.  
—  Tu as voulu faire un petit pèlerinage avant ? ne peut-il s'empêcher de lancer méchamment.   
—  Tu ne respectes donc rien ! crache le directeur de Serpentard.   
—  Je vois que tu te rappelles. raille-t-il.  
—  Chaque jour je me souviens, pas seulement celui de son anniversaire et surtout pas parce que j'ai des remords ou des regrets.  
—  Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles !  
—  Allons donc ! Tu ne penses encore une fois qu'à toi ! T'es-tu jamais demandé ce que lui avait éprouvé lorsque tu es parti habiter avec le frère que tu t'étais choisi ? Le beau, le parfait James Potter ! Par Salazar que je vous ai détestés ! Lui, non pour ce qu'il était mais parce que tu l'as préféré à Regulus le blessant au plus profond de son amour fraternel ! Et toi qui n'a rien vu !  
—  ...  
—  Et quand entrainé par ses amis Sang-Pur il a pris la marque, où était le grand Black ? Dans quelle folle virée insouciante avec les maraudeurs ?  
—  Et toi ? tu le poussais devant toi pour aller saluer ton maître?  
—  Je ne suis devenu mangemort qu'après lui et non le contraire. J'ai tout fait afin qu'il ne les suive pas. Et ensuite, le nécessaire pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien.  
—  Alors où est-il ? raille Sirius après un sursaut.  
—  Il ne peut qu'être mort. Tu le sais comme moi, fait Rogue en laissant paraître une grimace douloureuse.  
Bien plus que ses paroles, ce sont ces sentiments un moment affichés qui choquent Sirius. Il reste là devant l'autre, dans ce silence qui s'éternise sans savoir quoi dire à cet homme qu'il déteste, qu'il méprise et qui souffre de la mort de son frère tout comme lui.   
—  Je vous ai vus ensemble !   
Voilà c'est dit ! Il le lui a jeté tel une insulte au visage. L'autre le regarde sans réagir, impassible, attendant.   
—  Toi Servilus, le sang-mêlé, le médiocre, avec mon petit frère !   
—  Nous t'avons vu aussi, ce soir là. Tout au moins une ombre qui fuyait, je savais que c'était toi Black. Et aussi que tu ne comprendrais pas.  
—  Tu avais trouvé là un moyen de te venger de nos plaisanteries ?  
—  Toi, encore et toujours toi ! Crois-tu donc qu'il n'était pas digne d'amour ?  
—  Toi aimer ? Ne me fais pas rire ! Tu n'as aucune idée de la signification de ce mot !   
—  Je pourrais te retourner le compliment ! Le jeune Potter en sait quelque chose !  
—  Ne parle pas de mon filleul ! Je l'aime !  
—  Tu aimes James à travers lui ! Pas Harry ! Il cherche l'image d'un père, pas d'un chien fou tournant en cage comme un fauve dans la maison trop sûre des Black et prêt à vivre n'importe quelle aventure par procuration! Tu le pousses aux pires bêtises ! C'est la guerre pas vos petites maraudes !  
—  Et toi tu le détestes à travers Harry. Si je suis enfermé ici, c'est pour lui !  
—  Il est aussi le fils de Lily. Elle était ma seule amie. Et il n'est pas James, la même fierté, le même entêtement mais il y a tellement de souffrance en lui.  
—  Dans deux minutes, tu vas me dire que tu l'aimais, elle aussi et que tu apprécies son fils !  
—  Quand j'ai perdu Regulus, j'ai perdu l'amour. Je ne sais plus aimer. Je lui ai tout donné et il a tout pris. Jusqu'au sens de ma vie ! Il ne me reste que le devoir et mes haines !   
L'homme qu'il a devant lui est brisé d'émotions.  
—  Il a très vite découvert la vraie nature du Seigneur des Ténèbres et réalisé son erreur. A ce moment, il a voulu faire marche arrière, j'ai essayé de l'en dissuader sachant qu'il mettait sa vie en danger. Je l'ai supplié au nom de notre amour, il n'a rien écouté... Il disait qu'il ne pourrait plus me regarder en face, qu'il devait faire sa part du travail et un jour, il n'est pas venu à notre rendez-vous. Je l'ai cherché !   
—  ...  
—  Par Salazar, je l'ai tant cherché, fait-il en se tordant les mains. Je n'ai jamais rien trouvé, pas un seul indice. Alors j'ai compris que Voldemort l'avait estimé gênant pour une raison ou une autre et qu'il avait fauché sa jeunesse comme il aurait écrasé un cafard. J'ai décidé de tout révéler à Dumbledore. Depuis je le venge, chaque jour que je vis et peu importe qui sera sur ce chemin. Je mourrai heureux lorsque ce serpent crèvera face au ciel où rira mon amour.   
—  Tu fais peur Servilus !   
—  C'est sans importance, Black ! Une fois de plus, je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu comprennes.  
—  Cela implique que tu aides Harry !  
—  Je le fais mais pas comme on le voudrait.  
—  En ne lui apprenant pas l'occlumencie ?  
—  Il ne contrôle pas sa magie, il est à certains moments tellement maladroit et parfois si puissant. Il en a déjà trop vu sans que je le veuille, je ne peux risquer qu'il en sache plus sur ma vie. Il n'est pas prêt.   
—  ...  
—  Ce n'est qu'un adolescent dans une guerre d'adultes et aucune prophétie ne peut changer ça.  
  
Un bruit de porte, le portrait de sa mère qui se met à crier des injures au passage de l'arrivant. Un regard bleu, incisif et pétillant de malice qui jauge la scène qu'il découvre. Le frère, l'amant qui se dressent l'un contre l'autre pourtant unis dans une même peine.  
  
—  Severus, Sirius, bonsoir...  
—  Bonsoir Albus, salue le maraudeur.  
—  Albus ! fait le second avec un geste à peine marqué de la tête.  
—  Qu'as-tu de nouveau pour nous, Severus ?  
  
Sirius s'éloigne laissant l'espion faire son rapport. Lourdement, il monte l'escalier et ouvre une seconde fois la chambre verte. Il prend les missives dans le petit tiroir, le referme en soupirant. Il ouvre la première et se met à lire.  
  
Maintenant, il guette le départ du maître des potions honni de tout Poudlard, l'intercepte au passage. Sans un mot il lui tend les lettres enrubannées et très vite il fuit la seule larme qu'il verra jamais couler sur la joue blême de Severus Rogue.

 

 

  


**Author's Note:**

> Contrairement à ce qu'on suppose souvent, Regulus Black a seulement un an de moins que Sirius et Severus. De la même maison Serpentard, le plus jeune des Black et Severus étaient donc amenés à se côtoyer souvent. Ils deviennent tous les deux mangemorts en 1979 sans que la date soit précisée, au début de l'été pour Regulus. Il ne l'a été que quelques mois avant de se sacrifier, à presque dix-neuf ans, pour détruire l'horcruxe caché dans la caverne des inferi.
> 
> Dans le courant de 1980 Rogue devient espion pour le compte de Dumbledore ensuite il est engagé en 1981 comme professeur à Poudlard et succède à Horace Slughorn. Il a vingt et un ans.


End file.
